1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a non-pneumatic tire and, more particularly, to a non-pneumatic tire that includes vibration isolators between a polyurethane spoke and an aluminum wheel, thereby achieving an excellent vibration isolation effect and also improving the performance of adhesion between the spoke and the wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-pneumatic tires are designed such that a spoke is responsible for the function of air pressure, unlike pneumatic tires. Non-pneumatic tires have advantages in that the risk of the puncture, which is a major issue for pneumatic tires, is eliminated and also it is not necessary to maintain air pressure. In general, conventional non-pneumatic tires include spoke members arranged between inner and outer cylindrical members at predetermined intervals and within a predetermined angle range, and thus empty spaces are present among the spoke members, with the result that serious vibrations are generated during the running of a vehicle.
Recently, a non-pneumatic tire having a structure in which a spoke made of polyurethane directly comes into contact with an aluminum wheel has been developed. Although the tire primarily isolates impacts, occurring on the surface of the tire that comes into contact with a road surface, by means of a rubber tread, the tire has a disadvantage in that the tire is detrimental to riding comfort because impact force or pressure, generated when the tire comes into contact with a road surface during the rotation of the tire, is transferred from the polyurethane spoke to the wheel.